


Radiance

by JohnOfMars



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOfMars/pseuds/JohnOfMars
Summary: A warlock struggles to name herself, know herself
Kudos: 5





	Radiance

They knew her now. Not that they showed it. She ran past them all. Her light ignited then as she saw the Valus & burned him down again. Black oil spewed up as his body collapsed down. In the slick, there were the seeds she needed. She hadn’t broken stride since she landed on Mars. 

Now as she stood atop her kill, Aaminah collected the seeds and arranged them into a delicate matrix. She had named her ghost, but she could not name herself. Who was she to do that? 100 times she had killed this Valus, but she did not know his name. 

Her ghost took her whole vision as she checked that she now had need of Ada. The Cabal were roaring and shooting at her now. No matter, she thought as she called her ship. A war beast was tearing into her flesh, but transmat was already beginning. She heard a terrible, dying scream. 

It was hers? She hadn’t recognized it. Who was she that her own voice was so separate from her? But Aaminah had finished taking her to orbit and her scream was left behind.


End file.
